


Они и их наставники

by DahlSq



Series: Эквестрийский цикл [6]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Intrigue, Psychology, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/DahlSq
Summary: Их трое, и они команда. И у всех троих теперь есть наставники… которые, правда, пока ещё не команда. Ну и что? Подумаешь, большое дело — Меткоискатели и не такое отчебучивали!
Series: Эквестрийский цикл [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487117





	Они и их наставники

— Да можешь ты уже, наконец, сказать, в чём там дело?! — с лёгким раздражением потребовала Старлайт. В четвёртый, между прочим, раз.

И в очередной раз бесполезно: умение заговаривать зубы у Свити Белль было давно отточено до совершенства. В нём она превосходила даже своих подруг, и ничего удивительного, потому что это именно Свити выпихивали вперёд, когда троице приходилось отмазываться за какую-нибудь выходку.

Подтверждение последовало незамедлительно:

— Ну так я же и говорю! Наставница Эппл Блум сказала ей, а она, то есть Эппл Блум сказала мне, а я сразу сказала, что дело-то такое, и мы с ней посоветовались, ну в смысле с Эппл Блум, а Скуталу послушала-послушала и сказала, что нечего тут говорильней заниматься, надо просто пойти сказать тебе и посмотреть, что ты об этом скажешь, потому что дело-то такое, вот и наставница Эппл Блум ей сразу сказала…

На этом месте поток красноречия прервался: они подошли к двери, и Свити открыла её своим телекинезом. Старлайт шагнула в комнату и вдруг навернулась о некстати оказавшееся под ногами копыто ученицы, а когда встала и открыла рот для излияния ответного красноречия…

Слова застряли на языке. Посередине комнаты в кресле восседала королева Кризалис, а перед ней рядком выстроилась вся троица Меткоискателей.

— Тёть Старлайт, эт’ не то шо вы подумали! — пискнула Эппл Блум.

Свити закатила глаза, по личному опыту прекрасно зная, какой плохой идеей является начинать серьёзные объяснения с подобных слов.

Старлайт прищурилась и с шипением втянула воздух между зубов. С кончика её рога сорвался широкий ярко-голубой луч, ударив почему-то не в королеву чейнджлингов, а в заслонявших её жеребят.

Те с удивлением переглянулись: похоже, заклинание не повлияло на них никоим образом и даже никаких ощущений не вызвало.

— Детектор? — догадалась Кризалис. — Но они именно те, кем выглядят… можешь попробовать на мне.

Её окутала пламенно-зелёная аура, а когда она рассеялась, в кресле сидела единорожка, известная в определённых кругах как Квик Чаптер.

Старлайт повторила своё заклинание, на этот раз по другой цели, с большей силой и продолжительностью.

Первые несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Потом облик единорожки слегка замерцал и будто поплыл; через него на короткие мгновения стали просвечивать детали облика типичного чейнджлинга: то чёрный цвет, то дырчатость копыт, то зазубренный рог… Кризалис поморщилась, встряхнулась и перекинулась обратно в свой настоящий вид.

Луч погас.

— Хороший детектор, — признала королева. — Удержать трансформацию хоть и возможно, но требуемые усилия настолько велики, что слишком заметны сами по себе… И это я, а уж рядовой чейнджлинг был бы раскрыт моментально. С таким детектором вам нечего бояться, что кто-то из нашего народа может втихую затесаться среди вас.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты не выдаёшь желаемое за действительное? — прошипела Старлайт.

— Нет смысла. Зачем, если я пришла продолжить наш давний разговор? Дети, да отойдите вы уже! — Кризалис махнула копытом в сторону. — Пока всё это выглядит так, будто я прикрываюсь вами, никакого разговора точно не получится…

Меткоискатели хором издали полный сомнений горловой звук.

— Отойдите, отойдите. Если уж Старлайт Глиммер не попыталась испепелить меня на месте, едва увидев… верю, что она и дальше не будет этого делать без провокаций с моей стороны. А провоцировать я не намерена. Да и спокойнее ей будет, когда вы окажетесь у неё за спиной, а не между нами. Сами же должны понимать, почти взрослые уже.

Троица не очень охотно отошла за спину Старлайт. Скуталу тут же прижала копыто к губам, максимально тихо взлетела и упорхнула куда-то за дверь.

— Ну вот, так значительно лучше.

— О каком разговоре идёт речь?

— О том, который состоялся у нас в улье три года назад. Ты предлагала мне дружбу, если помнишь.

— Помню. Помню и то, что ты отказалась.

— _Тогда_ отказалась. Прошло время. Допустим, я передумала. Или теперь откажешься _ты_? Разве за эти три года случилось что-то, отчего твоё предложение утратило силу? Что именно? Или ты услышала за эти годы обо мне что-то такое, что заставило тебя передумать? Ты, завуч Школы Дружбы!

— Сами эти три года! Слишком долгий срок. Если тебе понадобилось столько времени обдумать простое и естественное предложение, то это наводит на подозрения. Откуда мне знать, что именно ты надумала за те годы и можно ли тебе вообще доверять? В принципе?

— Можно, — раздалось сзади Старлайт.

Она подскочила и оглянулась. В коридоре за открытой дверью стоял Виндчейзер, а рядом с ним маячила Скуталу.

— Вы что, знакомы?!

— Есть такое дело… — Виндчейзер сделал движение войти, и Старлайт невольно посторонилась. Скуталу просочилась следом и плотно прикрыла дверь. — Отвечая на твой следующий вопрос: во-первых, ты никогда не спрашивала. А во-вторых, она всё это время хранила мою тайну, так что и я просто делал то же самое.

— «Всё это время» — сколько?

— Чуть больше века. Достаточный срок, чтобы закрыть вопрос о доверии. По-моему.

— Так и не рассказал, как познакомились… — пожаловалась в пространство Скуталу.

Кризалис расхохоталась:

— Ещё бы! Это было весьма неаппетитное зрелище! Мы же тогда минут сорок валялись на земле бок о бок и, извините за выражение, блевали!

— Чего?! — хором вырвалось у Меткоискателей и Старлайт.

— Чего слышали. Однажды, много лет назад, уставшая и вымотавшаяся королева чейнджлингов попыталась немного подпитаться от подвернувшегося в тихом уединённом месте пегаса… ничего серьёзного, честное слово. Совсем немного, обычному пони от такого самое большее немного взгрустнулось бы. Кто же знал, что это не обычный пони… вместо ожидаемой подпитки в меня прилетело такое, что вывернуло наизнанку.

— А… — четвёрка слушателей перевела взгляд на Виндчейзера.

— Испугался, что совершил необратимый поступок, — лаконично ответил тот. — Обычному пони от такого удара запросто могло выжечь мозги. Молодой был, глупый.

— Так!.. — спохватилась Старлайт. — По-моему, кое-кто тут сейчас пытается ездить по мозгам _мне_! Ты действительно ручаешься, что ей можно доверять?

— Я же доверяю. Не знаю, как тут ещё поручиться.

— Та-ак… Это возвращает нас к тому же вопросу: почему тогда в улье ты отвергла предложение дружбы?

— Тебе короткую версию? — вздохнула Кризалис. Не дожидаясь ответа, выдала: — Преобразившиеся чейнджлинги не способны размножаться. Я, на кого замкнуто размножение чейнджлингов, не способна преобразиться. Если бы эта моя неспособность обнаружилась в тот момент, я бы точно лишилась доверия раз и навсегда.

— Допустим. Но три года?!

— А куда было торопиться? Кое-кто… — Кризалис кивнула на Виндчейзера, — в аналогичной ситуации ждал ещё дольше. Вот я и не торопилась… пока не оказалось, что запустился механизм создания нового роя взамен ушедшего на, хм, эволюционную почётную пенсию. Вопрос трёх-четырёх лун, не более.

— Твою мать… — потрясённо выдохнула Старлайт.

— В самую точку, — подтвердил Виндчейзер. — Мы все трое оказались в Большой Игре по причине своего происхождения, так что есть смысл держаться вместе. По-моему.

— Происхождения? — переспросила Старлайт. — Ну… с тобой понятно, да. А… — она перевела взгляд на Кризалис.

— Пять с половиной веков назад, — сообщила та, — моя мать привела сюда наш рой. И заключила договор с Селестией. Этот договор достался мне в наследство… оглядываясь назад, должна сказать, что его условия были отнюдь не плохими. Хотя, конечно, и не идеальными.

— Пять с половиной веков?! Ну, допустим… А я?

— «И будет имя её посвящено мраку, — процитировал Виндчейзер. — И не будет в сём мраке отблесков света, кроме неё самой. И побудит её имя к действию…».

— Э, э!!! — Старлайт глазами указала на Кризалис.

— Она знает.

— Разболтал уже?!

— Рассказал, а не разболтал. Её, если что, это тоже касается.

— Каким боком?

— Не боком, а потоком. Временны́м. Одним из. Сколько я помню ваши исследования, в са́мом добром варианте альтернативной реальности правительница была свергнута узурпаторами, и порядок восстановила вернувшаяся Найтмэр Мун…

— Это было только _предположение_ Твайлайт!

— Предположение, очень хорошо согласующееся с вашим экспериментом. По словам той же Твайлайт, в другом, не столь добром варианте, была война с чейнджлингами. Очевидно, там узурпаторы смогли одолеть вернувшуюся Найтмэр… и, кажется, я знаю, кто в той реальности вступился перед ними за Эквестрию.

— Твою мать…

— Кстати! — подала голос Свити Белль, очевидно бывшая в курсе теории временны́х потоков. — А с твоими-то родителями что было в тех реальностях? И с их планом?

— Скорее всего, в тех реальностях они просто не дождались. Со свержением правительницы исчезал источник ненависти, питавшей их существование. После этого они должны были просто _уйти_.

— Дурак, — вдруг тихо сказала Кризалис. — Сам-то исчез на год, когда они _ушли_ здесь, у нас. Надулся на весь мир и исчез… хоть бы подумал, что́ я должна была подумать…

— Ну, дурак. Извини ещё раз.

— Кхм! У меня вообще-то вопросы пока не кончились! — напомнила о себе Старлайт. — Если условия того договора были отнюдь не плохими… то какого же сена тогда на той свадьбе в Кантерлоте?..

— Эппл Блум? — произнесла королева, чуть возвысив голос. Та вытащила из стоявшей на полу сумки две книги и положила перед Старлайт. — Спасибо. Взгляни. Названия этих пьес тебе ничего не говорят?

— «Королевская свадьба» и «Похищение с превращением»… пьесы?!

— А теперь посмотри на имена драматургов. Мой псевдоним тебе известен. Надо ли пояснять, _кто_ стои́т за псевдонимом «Санни Скайс»? Обрати внимание, он в обоих случаях указан первым. Вопреки алфавитному порядку1.

— Что за… даже так?!

— Даже так. Здесь не хватает ещё одной пьесы, назовём её «Мы команда!». Правда, на ней рядом с Санни Скайс должно было бы стоять другое имя… и оно в любом случае стояло бы первым. И тоже вопреки2. А я бы там была в лучшем случае третьей.

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Да. Тебе стоило бы извиниться перед своей подругой Трикси, атака на Понивилль отнюдь не была следствием её безалаберности при телепортации. Лично я, будучи непосредственной причиной той атаки, при случае обязательно извинюсь. Хоть это была и не моя затея.

— «Очень Большая Игра» на днях выйдет… ну, эт’ книжка моя так называется, — сообщила Эппл Блум. — Там будет намёк для тех, кто не дурак.

— Та-ак. И именно поэтому здесь сейчас нет Твайлайт? Которую по причине происхождения тоже в эту самую Игру втянуло?

— Правильно мыслишь, — кивнул Виндчейзер. — Но есть ещё одна причина, объединяющая нас помимо Твайлайт.

— Вот они трое? — Старлайт показала на Меткоискателей.

— Именно. Раз уж нам в копыта попало такое оружие, я предпочитаю оттачивать его, пользоваться им и отвечать за последствия его использования _лично_.

— Как-то тут не очень вяжется. Насколько я помню, тебе… — Старлайт кивнула на Кризалис, — твою ученицу сосватали именно оттуда… — она посмотрела вверх.

— Да, я сначала тоже отнеслась скептически. Но потом оказалось, что это хорошая мысль. Всё было затеяно под лозунгом «надо начинать с себя»… и я так понимаю, _лично себя_ она тоже этим не обошла.

— Хм…

— Кстати, раз уж об этом зашла речь. Если тебе так нужно поручительство за меня, можно устроить письмо под солнечными печатями. Вот как ей при нашем настоящем знакомстве присылали… — Кризалис кивнула на Эппл Блум. — Её убедило.

— Кажется, уже не нужно… А Твайлайт-то знает?

— Насколько мне известно, нет. Решай по своему усмотрению, после той командной пьесы у тебя на это есть полное моральное право.

— Тёть Старлайт, — подала голос Эппл Блум, — а можно ей пока не доводить? Ну, пока книжка не выйдет.

— Дожили, — буркнула тётя Старлайт. — Они уже пропагандистские книжки издают и ограничения по допускам к информации вводят…

— Так шестнадцать лет, — напомнил Виндчейзер. — Себя-то в этом возрасте вспомни.

— Ну, знаешь! В мои шестнадцать Нашего Города ещё не было!

— В задумках был, я же твои рассказы помню. Кстати… после драки, конечно, копытами не машут, но вместо того, чтобы тащить меня тогда в Школу, ты могла бы просто прочитать лекцию… скажем, «Социальный механизм поселения равных возможностей» или что-то в этом роде.

— Читала. Задолго до того ещё. Не зашло.

— Совсем?

— Совсем. Яки в упор не видят разницы между обычной Эквестрией и Нашим Городом, для них это един бардак. Драконам и грифонам это сладкая сказочка, в которой они только рады были бы жить, да нереально же, ибо с их национальными характерами такое не построишь…

— …а для чейнджлингов, — подхватила Кризалис, — это ничем принципиально не отличается от улья с королевой?

— Ну да.

— Весело с вами. Может, я и правда сглупила, что раньше не пришла.

— Никогда не поздно, — заметил Виндчейзер. — Зато можешь теперь написать пьесу «Мы команда!», вот тебе целых двое консультантов. В красках опишут, как оно всё с другой стороны рампы выглядело, да ещё и Трикси можно привлечь.

— «Мы команда»… — задумчиво произнесла Кризалис и повторила эти слова, отчётливо проговорив их по отдельности и подчеркнув голосом вопросительную интонацию: — _Мы команда?_ — Она в упор посмотрела на Старлайт.

Та посопела и слегка пожала плечами:

— Ну… наверное. С этими четырьмя спорить-то бесполезно, а из них вон те трое точно команда, и я даже не представляю, чтобы тут как-то в стороне остаться можно было. В любом случае, мир. Про дружбу-то пока трудно сказать.

— Кхм… — напомнила о себе Эппл Блум.

— Да. Тайну твою я сохраню… мне самой не очень-то понравилось, когда мной играть попытались. Блин… если бы я тогда в детстве знала…

— Если бы молодость знала, если бы старость могла… — нараспев проговорила Кризалис.

— Плохая цитата, — покачал головой Виндчейзер. — Неподходящая.

— Ну так скажи лучше. По части цитат ты кому угодно фору дашь.

— Пожалуйста. «Иногда развитие общества приводит его в ситуацию, когда при невозможности управления сверху прежними способами среди нижних слоёв наблюдается решительное нежелание жить по-прежнему…».

— О-о-о… — королева закатила глаза и пояснила для остальных: — Это он одного сталлионградского деятеля3 процитировал.

— Да. Два признака революционного кризиса. Чеканная формулировочка, что ни говори.

— Звучит довольно умно, — признала Старлайт.

— А то. Деятель был тот ещё… те же яки про таких говорят «злой, но много-много умный».

— И к чему была эта цитата?

— Да так. У нас тут нечто похожее намечается, не находишь? Снизу — новый рой чейнджлингов на подходе, и у грифонов всплеск национального самосознания при сочувствии-понимании пары других рас. Сверху… кое-кто заигрался уже настолько, что вынужден разгулявшуюся прессу дерьмом поливать, причём буквально.

— Ого! Но если уж на то пошло́, то грифонов накрутил…

— Бинт, присохший к ране, нужно срывать быстрым и решительным движением. Иначе будет гораздо больнее, это любой врач тебе подтвердит.

— На всё-то у тебя ответ готов… Но тогда вот эта вот связь… — Старлайт указала копытом сначала на Кризалис, а потом на Эппл Блум, — установленная сверху…

— Была весьма логичным решением. Как бы даже не самым логичным в этой ситуации, _она_ далеко не дура. В той работе, что я цитировал, помимо двух признаков ещё один фактор упоминается. Должно быть что-то или кто-то… такое… способное всколыхнуть низы против верхов. Хитрый организатор или грамотно использованный повод, короче. И вот эта связь при правильном подходе может не дать возникнуть такому фактору. Начинать-то действительно нужно с себя, как бы банально это ни звучало.

— Книжка?

— Ну да. Книжка, написанная подростком с незашоренным мышлением, но не только. Открытие Школы Дружбы вопреки давлению образовательного ведомства. Демонстративная готовность доверить образование жеребёнка королеве чейнджлингов. _Она_ кто угодно, но не дура… если её в чём и можно упрекнуть, то разве что в недостатке решительности.

— Зато тебя в таком недостатке упрекнуть уж точно нельзя. Чувствую, тот урок в Школе нам ещё долго будет аукаться. Или, скорее, икаться. И не только нам.

— Ты знаешь, — Виндчейзер иронически приподнял бровь, — по сравнению вот с ними… — он ткнул копытом в сторону троицы Меткоискателей, — любой из нас просто тьфу.

И королева чейнджлингов согласно кивнула.

* * *

  1. По алфавиту «Quick Chapter» действительно должно стоять впереди «Sunny Skies».  ↩

  2. «Twilight Sparkle» по алфавиту тем более идёт после «Quick Chapter» и «Sunny Skies».  ↩

  3. В нашем мире подобный тезис был сформулирован В. Лениным в работе 1913 года «Маёвка революционного пролетариата».  ↩





End file.
